firefandomcom-20200223-history
Belleville Fire and Emergency Services (Ontario)
History In 1998, Bellevile was amalgamated with Thurlow Township, bringing the rural and volunteer Thurlow Township Fire Department into the city. Fire Stations Apparatus roster Fire Station 1 - 60 Bettes St. Built 2015 :Pump 711 - 2012 Spartan Gladitor Evolution / Eastway (1250/500/30B) :Pump 712 - 2005 Rosenbauer Commander AT (1250/550/25A/25B) :Rescue 715 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star MFD / Eastway :Ladder 716 - 2012 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Crimson / Dependable (2000/300/100' Rearmount Tower) (SN#2110097-01) :Water Rescue 1 - 2012 19' steel whaler with 60hp Bigfoot outboard Fire Station 2 - 72 Moira St. West Built 1949 :Truck 718 - 2008 Chevrolet command (former ambulance) :Truck 719 - 1994 GMC 2500 4x4 grass fire/utility :Pump 721 - 2014 Pierce Dash CF (SN#27047) :Ladder 726 - 2001 American LaFrance Eagle 134/LTI (1650/300/75') (SN#0001474) Fire Station 3 - 658 Point Anne Rd., Point Anne :Pump 631 - 2007 Freightliner M2 / Rosenbauer (1250/1700/50F) :Tanker 633 - 2010 Freightliner M2 / Rosenbauer (1050/1250/50F) :Rescue 635 - 1998 Ford E375 / Almonte :Water Rescue 3 - 2001 Seadoo (with trailer) Fire Station 4 - 516 Harmony Rd., Corbyville Built ca.1950 / Addition in 1994 :Pump 641 - 2007 Freightliner M2 / Rosenbauer (1250/1700/50F) (SN#104008) :Tanker 643 - 1996 Freightliner FL80 / Hub (420/1500) :Pumper/Tanker 644 - 2013 Freightliner M2 / Rosenbauer (1050/1250/50F) :Rescue 645 - 2002 Ford F550 / Carl Thibault :Four Wheeler 647 :Water Rescue 4 - 2001 Seadoo (with trailer) :Mobile Air Unit - 2002 Jordair Mobile Air Unit (trailer) Assignment unknown :1998 Chevrolet / Four Winds motorhome command vehicle (ex-Cobourg Fire - Rescue) Retired apparatus :1994 Duplex / Simon-LTI tower (1650/180/95') (SN#9302822) :1993 E-One Cyclone / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#SE 1260) (Donated to Hastings-Prince Edward Mutual Aid Association Training Complex) :1991 E-One Cyclone pumper (1250/500/50F) (SN#6749) :1991 GMC Top Kick / Almonte tanker (300/1500) (Sold to Central Frontenac Fire Department) :1988 GMC step van command/rehab :1987 Ford C8000 / Almonte pumper (840/1000) (SN#2094) :1986 Ford C8000 / Hub pumper (840/1000) (SN#1060) :1985 Ford E350 / Unicell light rescue :1980 Chevrolet Van 30 rescue van :1978 International CO1950B / King pumper (840/500/75' telesqurt) (SN#77057) :1977 International CO1810B / King pumper (840/500) (SN#76026) :1971 Dodge / King pumper (840/?) (SN#70051) :1969 Ford C1000 / Thibault quint (840/-/100' midship) (SN#T69-173) :1964 GMC 980 / Marsh pumper (625/500) (SN#G1119) :1949 Bickle Seagrave 66E aerial (-/-/75') :1948 Bickle pumper (625/180) Future plans *In June 2015, tenders were called for the construction of a new Station 3 in Pointe Anne. The new hall will be located at 4867 Old Highway 2. Occupancy is planned for February 2016. *A new hall is planned for a site at 26 Hoskin Rd. in Plainfield. Construction tenders were received in July 2015, but all were over budget. Staff recommended that the design be modified and tenders called again. External links *Belleville Fire & Emergency Services *Belleville Professional Fire Fighters Association (IAFF Local 497) *Belleville Fire & Emergency Services Facebook page Station map Category:Hastings County Category:Ontario departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Hub apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating American Lafrance apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Eastway apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of LTI apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus